Entering Veeshans Peak
by Majorska
Summary: Two friends struggle with the task of rebuilding the cypher of veeshan and defeating the evil shade guarding the mighty dragons lair! My first story, hope you enjoy.


Entering Veeshans Peak: The Saga of Majorska and Ballia

Chapter 1: The Essences

After weeks of hunting in the bowls of Kunark's worst dungeons the weary adventurers had finally acquired the sought after pieces of the ancient Cypher of Veeshan. The essence of Old Sebilis, the essence of Chardok, and the essence of Howling Stones, were now in the hands of Majorska and Ballia. The misunderstood Gnome Majorska and his able-bodied companion Ballia took on the challenge of rebuilding the shattered Cypher of Veeshan to gain access to the ancient dragons lair. Although a challenge that required great stamina and strength, it was frowned upon by others who gained word of their attempts.

"Why bother gaining access to her lair, its a suicide mission for sure!" a patron at the local tavern shouted.

"Don't waste your breath on them, they'll end up being a quick meal for The Shade anyway!" another voiced in.

Majorska and Ballia didn't let the words from these drunkards bother them, for they had already succeeded where so many before them had failed. They found the essences! But little did they know the trials they had faced in the past weeks were nothing compared to a single battle that hung over their heads like dark storm clouds over a vast mountain range. As Ballia and Majorska sat, basking in their glory, they reminisced about the past, and what was to come in the future.

"The guild wont believe it when we tell them. To think, the ancient essences that so many thought were gone forever are now ours!" Majorska exclaimed to Ballia.

"Its about time, if i had to spend one more day in those cursed hallways of howling stones i might have gone mad." Ballia shuddered as memories of the foul stench and horrid screams filled his mind.

Majorska stood up from his seat, although barely high enough to see over the table, he was glowing with triumph as he said, "It's time Ballia, lets go inform the others...the Legion of Vengeance has one of their biggest fights ahead of them, and no time should be wasted."

As Ballia and Majorska made their way out of the tavern, mumbles and whispers could be heard from others gathering there. They underestimated this offbeat duo. What purpose do a Troll and a Gnome have together? Especially on a mission that even the bravest souls of Norrath dare not face. Little do they know that this Fateseer and Master of Elements would soon have their names engraved in the halls of honor. Stories would be told about the two friends who tackled great jungles, fiery mountains, and deep dungeons, all to understand more of the world that they both lived in.

By the time the two companions had reached the guild lobby, word of their discovery had passed to many ears. As they walk through the crowds in the lobby, they receive cautious stares from weary adventurers who were scared by the mere thought of even looking at the places these two had been. Ballia and Majorska both look up simultaneously at the Throne of Heroes and imagine what monuments will be erected in their honor. Then, as though some sort of magic had been placed upon them, the harsh reality of a swift death at the claws of an ancient dragon swirled through their insides.

As they entered the Guild Hall, Eezeytee was the first person to catch their eye. He looked up from his ancient texts to greet the two.

"Hail, and well met Majorska and Ballia. What news do you bring of your search for the essences?"

"We have them all" Ballia stated, "now we have to gather the forces and march on the dark citadel that stands high above the burnt mountains. But let me warn you, Veeshan does not plan on letting us humans into her lair easily. Once we travel to the Skyfire Mountains and locate the 4 great orbs, we will summon a monster, so dark and so evil it will make the blood in your bones turn to ash!"

Eezeytee, obviously shaken, turned to Majorska, "Are you sure you want to go through with this? Every member of our prestigious guild will have their life on the line."

Majorska never broke eye contact with Eezeytee, not even for a moment, and by looking down at the mighty gnome, the leader of Legion of Vengeance knew that there was no plan on giving up in his eyes.

"So be it, I will summon the troops and we will march, full force, towards the mountains, slaying anything in our path!"

Ballia looked down at Majorska and, with uncertainty in his voice said, "The final battle awaits us my friend. No matter what the out come, be it death or triumph, i will stand by your side and follow you wherever you go. We will walk the halls of Veeshans peak together, or walk the halls of the dead together."

Majorska stared up at Ballia, who to him always seemed like a giant, and said, "There is no power strong enough, not even death, to take away the bonds of a true friendship. Side by side we fight and side by side we die if we must. If our weak bodies should parish during the battle, our souls will pass to the next world. But in the minds of those who doubted that we'd ever make it this far, our memories will live on."

The two friends parted ways for that night and bathed in the riches they had acquired while on their adventure. Unfortunately no matter how many guilty pleasures they each partook in, the ominous truth that tomorrow could be their last day alive lingered in their heads.


End file.
